User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/Act of Parliament: Concerns towards the EITC
CALL TO ORDER 31 JULY 1748 '' ''WESTMINSTER HALL OFFICE OF THE LORD CHANCELLOR The House of Lords is hereby called to order, this evening of the 31st July, in the gracious year of our lord, 1748. It has come attention to lawmakers across the board that an unsettling behaviour has been demonstrated by the leader of what is arguably our most successful economic power; The East India Trading Company. It is with the permission of the majority of the house of Lords, as I gain the votes of The Secretary at War, myself, the Speaker and The Prime Minister (4/7) that this vote is henceforth called. Understanding that Samuel Harrington, the unchallenged Lord Marshal of the EITC, has faced judicial proceedings before, including but not limited to 2 removals from powers and several alleged claims of power abuse, it is with the power of Parliament, and as the voice of the Prime Minister that we make these concerns public. Concerned that even after an admitted REVOLT against our glorious leader his majesty the King, Harrington retains his rank and control over the company. Disgusted at the blatant and unreasonable amount of control and authority that Harrington has displayed. I dare say he has overrun his boundaries as Lord Marshal. One who seeks to make a government-controlled company independent is no hero, but a threat that must be neutralized. "The company's shares were owned by wealthy merchants and a few aristocrats, such as Samuel Harrington (Harrington Enterprises), who owns 54% of the company, giving him executive authority over it. The government (of Great Britain) owns no shares and has no control or direction over the Company." We, the lawmakers of our great nation, are astounded, ashamed and dismayed at the rebellious and treacherous acts of the Lord Marshal and call for either his removal or resignation based on his historical nature and recent acts of independence. I hereby call forth a vote of no confidence 'in the Lord Marshall and call for immediate removal from power following said passage of this vote. Long live His Majesty, AYES:16 NAYS: 0 RESULT: PASSED AND IMPLEMENTED 1 AUGUST 1748 ''VOTES House of Lords (and Vote) "1". His Majesty the King - AYE 2. The Prime Minister - AYE 3. The Lord Chancellor - AYE 4. The Secretary at War - AYE 5. The Head of the House of Lords - AYE 6. The Keeper of the Rolls - AYE 7. The Speaker of the House of Commons - AYE ALL AYE House of Commons (will add as Vote comes in) 1. First Sea Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckett - AYE 2. Lord General Jason Blademorgan - AYE 3. Master General Nathaniel Crestbreaker - AYE 4. Captain Richard Venables - AYE 5. Colonel William Brawlmartin - AYE 6. Rear Admiral William Alexander Garland - AYE 7. Major Bartholomew Swordfury - AYE 8. Major Ellison Pitcairn - AYE 9. Second Sea Lord James Goldtimbers - AYE ALL AYE ''THIS BILL IS HEREBY PASSED AND IMPLEMENTED,'' '' '' ''1 AUGUST 1748''''' Category:Blog posts